The present invention concerns an electric circuit and a mounting arrangement suitable for pressure and temperature probes which permit remote determinations without influence by the electrical resistance of the conductors and with a minimum number of conductors as compared to the signals obtained, together with other purposes and advantages which will become evident to those skilled in the art from the description which follows. The invention also concerns a structure for the probes combined with said circuit.
In accordance with the invention, in the electrical circuit in question a pressure probe and a temperature probe are arranged in series in a DC supply circuit; conductors connected to the ends of the probes and to the other points of detection of signals supply voltage signals at a distance from the probes, with the use of a cable having a plurality of conductors, and particularly having seven conductors.
In one practical embodiment, two measurement conductors are connected to the ends of each probe and two conductors on the diagonal of the resistance bridge constituting the pressure probe; one of the conductors at the ends of the pressure probe is in common with the conductor of the temperature probe arranged in series.
Therefore in addition to the two supply conductors only five conductors are required for the obtaining of the voltage signals. The pressure probe may consist either of a simple bridge or of a bridge with two resistors in series on the supply circuit, without this in any way changing the nature of the invention.
In order to permit values of current such as required by the pressure probe, the temperature probe in series is formed of a plurality of resistors, particularly of platinum, which are arranged in parallel.
The invention will be better understood from the following description and the accompanying drawing which shows one practical, non-limitative embodiment of the invention. In the drawing